Card-Jitsu
Card-Jitsu is a card game which is located in the Dojo. It was released on August 14, 2017. It was removed on September 25, 2017 for bug fixing, but it later returned on December 27, 2017. To get there, players need to go to the Dojo Courtyard, which is accessible via the map, or the spy phones. and enter through doors. You can earn your belts by winning matches. Remember that: * Fire beats Snow. * Snow beats Water. * Water beats Fire. * If same element, highest number wins. * If same element and same number, it is a tie. * You have to get different color of each element or three different colors of the same element to win the game. * Power Cards have special effects. Rewards You can not earn coins while playing this game, but after playing a certain number of games, players are rewarded with a belt. When they reach black, they must fight Sensei and earn their mask which grants players access to the Ninja Hideout. White_Ninja_Belt_icon.png|The White Ninja Belt Yellow Ninja Belt icon.png|The Yellow Ninja Belt Orange Ninja Belt icon.png|The Orange Ninja Belt Green Ninja Belt icon.png|The Green Ninja Belt Blue Ninja Belt icon.png|The Blue Ninja Belt Red_Ninja_Belt_icon.png|The Red Ninja Belt Purple_Ninja_Belt_icon.png|The Purple Ninja Belt Brown_Ninja_Belt_icon.png|The Brown Ninja Belt Black Ninja Belt icon.png|The Black Ninja Belt Ninja_Mask_icon.png|The Ninja Mask Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Trivia * There is a teaser that says "Stay ready. Look to the mountains, the elements are coming." * It could be played for around an hour during the Open Beta Party, but it was heavily glitched and things would freeze. The game was then shut down temporarily as things could be ironed out. * From July 26, 2017 until August 2, 2017, you could spot some penguins coming from behind the Pizza Parlor in the Plaza. You could also see one coming from behind the Gift Shop in the Town. These are predicted to be ninjas, meaning this was done to tease Card-Jitsu. From August 2, 2017, you can see ninjas through the windows of the Dojo. * Card Jitsu was originally meant to be released on August 11th, 2017. But was delayed due to server fixes and because of Club Pingu DDosing Club Penguin Rewritten. It was delayed even further on August 12, 2017, as more bugs were found that prevented the team from releasing the minigame. * The player will always lose against Sensei until they get their black belt. Glitches *Sometimes you'll go up against an orange penguin with a slightly off color Orange Ninja Belt named "undefined". If in a match like this, sometimes you'll have no cards in your hand at all. Other times you'll have one and only one (picking it ultimately does nothing, as the other penguin will not have any cards no matter what). Sometimes you'll have all your cards, but you can't choose any - and rarely, you can choose any card from your hand, the orange penguin will not choose any, and you will win each round until you win the match. *Sometimes both players are orange, have a off color Orange Ninja Belt and no deck of cards. *Rare chance to play as Sensei. *Some power cards used by Sensei do not load, which causes the game to freeze. *Sometimes the card that you pick will remain on the screen and won't go away. It'll either appear hidden, transparent, or normal. *Sometimes if you click a mat with someone on it, you'll sit on top of them which causes the game not to load. *The game will sometimes consider regular cards to be power cards. *Sometimes the cards do not load all the way only having the number but not the picture. Gallery C95kQx7gQruDEXt9rtlsvA.png|Ninja sighting at the Town Zr2gEM4CR1iPIv9brMSimg.png|Ninja sighting at the Plaza Screenshot_14.png|Ninja sighting at the Dojo undefind.png|A example of undefined Screen Shot 2018-01-05 at 10.19.52 PM.png|another undefined example Videos Club Penguin Rewritten - Card Jitsu Teaser Club Penguin Rewritten Footfalls Club Penguin Rewritten The Countdown See also * Card-Jitsu Cards * Card-Jitsu Power Cards * Card-Jitsu Awards Category:Games Category:Multi P Category:Card Jitsu